


A Mystrade Prompt: Greg and Mycroft are teachers

by tardisswimmingpool



Category: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisswimmingpool/pseuds/tardisswimmingpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, I know this isn't an actual story, but I'm thinking of actually making it into one, so I wanted to get some thoughts on the idea. I have this one-shot here. It was a prompt given to me for a one-shot only, but I really like it. Mycroft and Greg are teachers with an extreme amount of sexual tension between them, and literally EVERYONE at the school is shipping them together.</p><p>This is now a story called "Teacher's Pet" in case anyone is interested!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mystrade Prompt: Greg and Mycroft are teachers

Lunch in the staff room was always rather interesting…most of the teachers huddled in groups in different sections of the room and discussed the horrors of the day and the horrors still yet to come. However, lately there had been a lot more intriguing content to discuss. 

A few of us teachers were drinking coffee in one of the corners when we spotted Mr. Holmes sneak in through the door. Trying not to draw attention to himself, he made his way over to Mr. Lestrade who was standing very close to our group. The two of them greeted each other with a warm handshake that lasted a lot longer than it should’ve and a wink that I’m certain they were hoping that nobody saw. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Lestrade," Mr. Holmes said, "May I get you some coffee?"

Greg had already been holding a cup of coffee in his hand, but he just smirked and whispered something to the other man that was hard to hear. All I knew was that Mycroft took the cup and smiled like he had done something clever. 

"For god sake," I heard one of my colleagues say.

I hate to say I agree. Those two are constantly walking into the staff room and….ugh flirting. It’s not that I have a problem with it. They’d be a cute couple, I suppose, but it’s rather distracting. Not to us really. It’s a lot more interesting than talking about somebody’s broken refrigerator, but it’s the students. I’ve seen them. 

A few of them- I hate to call them fangirls, but what else is there-well, they’ve made this “society” of Mystrade shippers which is frankly ridiculous. However entertaining it may be…

I guess it started because Mr. Lestrade had developed a tendency to bring stacks of copies into Mycroft’s room when he knows that I had just made him copies ten minutes before. My daughter who’s in Mr. Holme’s English class tells me that Greg just says oops and pretends to be embarrassed. Everyone knows he just wants to see Mycroft. It’s pretty obvious given it happens once a week. 

A few weeks ago in a teacher’s meeting they kept playing footsy underneath the table. I could tell by their continuous shifting and the grins on their faces. But nobody ever says anything. 

"Do you think those two will ever get together?" Another teacher asked as we watched the two of them sipping coffee together and giggling.

"God I hope so." 

-

"Do you think they know?" Greg whispered to Mycroft.

"Yea probably." 

"Should we tell them though?"

Mycroft looked over at the pack of teachers watching them intently.

"Nah," he grinned, "Keep them waiting." 

They both laugh.


End file.
